


Observation

by ruminatingindividual



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruminatingindividual/pseuds/ruminatingindividual
Summary: As soon as Hermione steps out of the fireplace in the atrium, Draco notices something different about her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 88





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> This is my first attempt at a smutty fic.  
> Inspiration struck thanks to the Daily Drabble prompt of the week on the DFFR 2.0 group on Facebook from a few weeks ago (Prompt is in end notes)  
> This little plot came to me and I just ran with it.  
> It's been beta-ed by the wonderful sleeplessdreamer927 and thefabulousmrsmalfoy
> 
> First time writing smut so please keep your expectations low and you shant be disappointed! (Hahaha)
> 
> Reviews and feedback is my sustenance.  
> Please R and R.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognisable characters.

He wouldn’t have noticed had he not been staring at her for the past two years or so. He honestly couldn’t even remember when it started, the staring, the infatuation. She’d been dating the Weasel at the time so he’d kept his distance and just stared from afar. But if office rumours and the strained dynamic between the two were to be believed, they had broken up about a year ago. So he became even more audacious about his staring, although still subtle. It wouldn’t do well for anyone to know about his little crush on Granger, would it? They had hated each other for 6 years and he was a right arsehole to her while in school. However, ever since he had started working at the Ministry as a part of his probation, around the same time she and Potter did, they’d managed to be civil towards each other. They’d not worked together much but had ‘hung out’ at lunchtime or at the Leaky Cauldron to grab a drink after a work day, always a part of a larger group though. They’d been fairly polite to each other. He still got immense pleasure from getting on her nerves, but there was no malice to his jibes any more. They were acquaintances now, almost friendly even. Of course she had no idea just how friendly he wanted to actually be with her. 

Hermione stepped out the fireplace in the atrium while he was dusting off the soot on his clothes. She gave him a small smile and greeted him, to which he nodded in return with a tiny quirk of his lips. He could instantly tell something was different. He probably wouldn’t have noticed had he not been 'observing' her for so long. To her credit, it really wasn’t that obvious, but he had learnt every crevice, every curve of her body and committed it to memory. She was wearing a lovely powder blue blouse tucked into her shapely black pencil skirt that just enveloped her hips in a way that he wanted to do himself. He let her step ahead of him a little, staring at her back to confirm his suspicion. Now he was 98% certain that he was right, something was different. But he, of course, got sidetracked as he saw her pert little bottom swishing this way and that, as she walked towards the Ministry lifts, ensuring that his eyes were glued to her arse. He felt himself stiffen a little, and groaned internally.

They approached the lift and entered; him after her. They stood side by side towards the back while the rest of their colleagues filed into the lift. As the doors closed, Draco’s curiosity got the better of him. He needed to confirm his 2% uncertainty and he knew exactly what he had to do in order to do just that. In what was a very rare reckless moment for the Slytherin Prince, with a subtle flick of his wand clutched in his left hand (as Granger was standing on his right), the lift jerked. Granger stumbled and he put his hand on her back to steady her. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall, he stroked her back softly. He was right! Granger was not wearing a bra! 

She looked up at him and caught her breath. Her eyes were trained on his as she was biting her lower lip. Now that he had his hands on her, he didn’t want to stop touching her. He kept stroking her back in soft caresses and he saw her pupils dilate, her breathing become heavy, and from the corner of his eye, he could see a little peek of two buds in her shirt. Granger was turned on. Because of him! He could hardly believe it. His body reacted instantly and his half hard prick hardened more at the sight and thought of her erect nipples.

The lift came to a halt on their floor which broke them both out of their daze. She blushed instantly and looked away as she shuffled quickly out of the lift. He stepped out still in a trance, his mind reeling. Did Granger fancy him too? That’s probably a stretch. Or maybe she just found him attractive? He could work with that. Possibilities he never dared to entertain flooded his mind only solidifying his determination. He knew what he had to do today. He stepped into his office, which was just down the hall from hers. He could see her shuffling papers on her desk still embarrassed. He took his seat behind his desk and made an attempt to work, keeping one eye on her office at all times. Now that he had let the restrained and restricted thoughts come to the forefront of his mind and consume his psyche, he couldn’t let anyone ruin his chances.

He saw Jenkins approach her office door and immediately cast a warming charm on her office. It wouldn’t do for anyone to see what he saw and know what he knew. He would keep casting warming charms on her office all day if he had to. To ensure that no one else from the Granger fan club tried to take advantage of the situation. He considered himself to be the President of the club and it was his opportunity to sweep up, now that she had indicated that she found him attractive. He'd be damned if he let anyone get in his way.

There were nifflers being smuggled into Italy from Britain, and had given him the golden opportunity (being in the department of International Magical Cooperation and all) to work with Granger’s department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. A chance he had not gotten earlier in his Ministry career. Being the Slytherin that he was, he was definitely going to use this case to further his Granger plans. Which was exactly his intention as he walked to her office. He contemplated putting a cooling charm on her office so that he could get the desired peek of her nipples through her shirt that he wanted to see again, but he decided it was more fun to achieve that effect through more pleasurable means. He walked into her office without knocking, to get her riled up. Which he was sure just sauntering into her office would accomplish.

He didn’t get the desired response, however, since she was so engrossed in the document that she was reading that she didn't even register his presence in her office. Hermione had her elbows on her desk, head leaning forward and both her hands on the sides of her temple. Fingers twined into her hair while she read the document on her desk. He snuck in noiselessly and walked as quietly as he could as he rounded her desk to stand just behind the chair she was sitting on. He bent forwards and brought his face close to her ear. So close in fact that his lips were just a whisker away from her ear as he quietly whispered “Granger” into her ears. She startled and he quickly moved away lest she injure his nose again. He chuckled whilst she clutched her hand to her braless chest and he was immediately overwhelmed with the thought of what her chest beneath his hand would feel like. He quickly cleared his throat and inconspicuously cast a glamour charm on his pants so that she couldn’t see his obvious arousal. The way this day was going and the way his mind was running different scenarios in his head, he would definitely have blue balls by the time his work-day ended. Braless Granger would be the death of him.

“Malfoy! What the fuck?” she exclaimed. There was an immediate tightening in his pants at her use of the expletive. He wanted to hear her say ‘fuck’ in that breathy voice but in a completely different scenario with decidedly less clothing or rather none at all.

“Swearing Granger?” he said with a quirk of his eyebrow and a smirk, “Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Oh shut up Malfoy,” she said dismissively, but her cheeks coloured nonetheless.  
“What did you want?” she asked.

Draco put the file on her desk and opened it to the correct page. He leaned over her like he’d done just a few minutes before, his lips right next to her ear. He paused for a moment to make sure she was aware of his proximity to her. Her breath quickened and he exhaled softly into her ear. Hermione tried and failed to suppress the shiver that went down her back. Draco could see the skin prickling on her neck just above the collar of her shirt. She was well aware of his proximity. He whispered into her ear, pointing out different things in the file while blatantly staring at the curve of her breasts. Two sentences in, he saw the shy poke of the two little nubs that had quickly become his favourite in the entire world. He kept talking and expelling puffs of air into her ear as he saw her nipples become bolder, more prominent. Granger’s breathing became laboured, and her chest rose and fell heavily with each breath. Draco was painfully hard. He could barely think straight. His brain was preoccupied with throwing up various images of Granger with her braless chest to the forefront of his thoughts that he was at the risk of coming in his pants like a randy teenager. 

So he stopped. He had to. He needed to wank or take a cold shower, but honestly with how hard he was a cold shower wouldn’t help. And it wasn’t like he could take a shower at the Ministry. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said while straightening up and clearing his throat. Granger just looked at him with those innocent eyes with confusion written all over her features. Her breathing still laboured and her nipples still hard and poking through her blue blouse. She bit her lip and he instantly turned his back to her fearing that if he spent any more time in her presence, he would do something extremely rash like lick her lips, or her nipples...maybe her nipples, over her blouse. He groaned internally and practically ran to the men’s room. Locking himself in a stall, throwing up a silencing charm around himself. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them and his silk boxers down to his knees. He grabbed hold of his erection, closed his eyes and imagined that his cock was in between Granger’s pert little tits which she was holding together for him, while he played with her nipples. It barely took a couple of minutes before he came harder than he had ever come before as a result of one of his many Granger fantasies. This one had been a new one, but he had several others, being the President of the Granger fan club and all. He caught his breath, cast a quick Scourgify to clean his cum from the floor of the stall, straightened up his clothes and walked out. Relieved of the pressure in his loins. It was time to resume his Granger seduction.

At lunch time he decided to further his plans and escort her when he saw her straightening up her desk in order to go for her break. They’d had lunch together before today, however, it was always a part of a group. If there was ever a good time to enjoy Granger’s company exclusively, it was today on her bra-free day. He walked out of his office, hanging back a little so that he could approach her once she walked out of her own. He caught up with her with hurried steps when she started moving down the hall towards the lifts.

“Mind if I join you for lunch today Granger?” he asked.

She gave him a small smile and a nod. He placed his hand at the small of her back and noticed her stiffen at his touch. She breathed a heavy breath, shook her head lightly and continued walking, letting his hand remain where it was. They bought their lunch from the cafeteria and sat on a table opposite each other, making polite conversation. Draco, looking for an excuse to touch her, found the salt shaker lying on the table close enough to her hand that he could use it as an excuse to caress her, which is exactly what he did. He noticed her breath catch in her throat and she was so startled that she didn’t even notice him not even using the salt. He continued the conversation like nothing happened, although he was rather disappointed that his two best friends hadn’t come out to give him a peek. In an attempt to find an excuse to touch her, Draco ‘accidentally’ dropped his napkin to the floor. He ducked below the table and while picking it up he stroked her bare leg from ankle to knee and saw her skin prickle instantly at the contact. He was sure that when he emerged from under the table, his friends would be there peeking through her blouse, and he was right. A bright blush also accompanied the visit of his friends and disappeared underneath the collar of her blouse. Granger’s breath was heavy and it took her a while to get a hold on it. They continued to talk while they both finished their food. his friends having sadly departed back to the safety of her bosom some time ago. Draco was hard again and had to discreetly cast a glamour over his crotch before standing up from the table and escorting her back to her office, with his hand on her lower back, almost grazing the top of her arse the entire way.

Granger went to the breakroom at 4. Every day, like clockwork. To make her cup of coffee. He knew that he couldn’t escort or follow her there without rousing her suspicion so he decided to go five minutes before she normally did. With a slight adjustment he put his plan in place, knowing she wouldn’t have her wand on her as she usually didn’t while she made her coffee. He went and waited at the door of the breakroom till he heard familiar footsteps making their way towards the room and went to quickly put on a pot of water for his tea. She entered, and put on another pot of water for her coffee and started looking around for her designated cup that had her name on it (everyone had their own cups with their names). She opened the cabinet and saw it on the top shelf and tried to reach for it, but her hand fell away pitifully, too short to reach her mug. She immediately felt a presence at her back, a hard, broad body pressed into her from behind and reached over her head to get to the cup. From the periphery of his vision he saw her looking up at him and he pressed into her just a little more. He lingered longer than necessary, not wanting to move away and she didn’t seem to object. They were both broken out of their trance when they heard footsteps approaching the breakroom. Draco moved away from behind her, put the cup next to her arm that was resting on the counter, poured the hot water from the kettle into his mug which already had the teabag, and walked out of the break room without a glance in her direction.

He made his way to his office, his cock hard having been pressed into her soft bottom. He could feel the lingering warmth of her body pressed against his, and blood continued to rush into his cock. He took a deep breath, let out a sigh and tried to focus on the work in front of him, only looking away when he sensed her walking down the hall into her office. She appeared to be in a daze, lost in thought and Draco’s ego did a proud little jiggle, happy at managing to put her in this state.

At the end of the work day while trying to come up with an excuse to go and see Granger and not having come up with anything, Draco decided to just head to her office and wing it. He strolled into her office without knocking again, and she looked up from the file she was working on upon hearing his footsteps. He rounded the desk and came up to stand next to her chair on her right, all the while cognizant that the file he was using as his excuse to come into her office was on the other side. He bent forward, stretching his torso diagonally across the desk, his chest barely an inch away from her face. He could feel the warm puffs of her breath across his neck and chest through his shirt. He heard her take in a sharp breath and then a long exhale which he could feel on his body. It’s like she almost snapped out of her reverie because just the next second he felt her hand on his chest pushing him away and hurling him onto her desk. He steadied himself leaning against her desk, facing her as she stood up from her chair and got in his face, indignant.

“What are you playing at Malfoy?” she asked, cheeks flushed, a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance colouring her features. There was a hint of arousal in her eyes, her pupils still dilated. Draco quickly schooled his features and presented a picture of perfect innocence.

“What are you talking about Granger?” he said.

“Don’t be obtuse Malfoy, it’s not a good look on you,” she replied while rolling her eyes.

“Been looking at me a lot, have you Granger?” he replied with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Granger’s face flushed red, “You...you...”she huffed in frustration and turned her face away trying to hide her embarrassment.

She just looked so cute, blushing and red in the face that Draco’s hand lifted itself, involuntarily and rested on her waist. Her eyes snapped back to his almost immediately, surprise evident in her expression. She locked eyes with him and neither of them could look away, he could feel her breath on his lips, his face level with hers since he was still leaning on her desk. He tightened his hold on her waist, while his other hand brought itself to her face and lightly caressed her cheek and traced a path along her jaw, and came to rest on her neck. He saw the lust he was sure was visible in his eyes reflected back in the depth of her pools of amber.

“Oh sod it!” he all but groaned as the hand resting on her neck found its way into her hair and he wrapped the arm that was resting on her waist around her instead and fused his lips to hers. Granger was so stunned that she gasped and he used that as an opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth. It took her a few seconds, which felt like a few seconds too long and he was about to pull away thinking he had been misreading the signs all day when he felt her small hand grab and twist his shirt around his chest, her other hand slid into the hair on the nape of his neck as she started to kiss him back with fervour. Warmth bloomed into his very core, spreading out to every cell in his body and making him feel like he was lounging in the sun on a beautiful summer day. He groaned at the feeling of her nails scratching the back of his head and crushed her closer to him, her body flush against his. Her body was soft and pliant underneath his hands, he couldn't seem to get enough of her sweet taste. Her scent enveloped his senses and he wanted to drown in it. He could feel the curve of her breast and her hardening nipples against his chest. The hand which had been wrapped around her waist slithered up her body and cupped her breast. He flicked her erect nipple with his thumb as she moaned into his mouth. His tongue explored every inch of the inside of her mouth as she tried to do the same. Still leaning on her desk, he spread his legs and she stepped in between them consciously or unconsciously, he didn’t know but he wanted her to know the effect she had on him. He moved the hand that was in her hair down to her arse, gave her arse cheek a squeeze and pulled her right up against his hardening length. They both moaned at the contact of his length against her. When the need to breathe overcame them both, they pulled their lips away from each other, He moved to her neck, placing open mouthed kisses and grazing her skin with his teeth. His one hand squeezing her bum periodically and the other thumbing her nipple the entire time, leaving her panting and breathless. In a bold move Draco dipped his head and caught her other nipple, that wasn’t being stroked by his thumb over her blouse, in between his teeth and he heard her sharp intake of breath. He grazed her nipple with his teeth and started flicking it with his tongue matching the rhythm of his thumb. She moaned so loudly that Draco was sure someone would hear them. Not moving away from her breasts he took his wand out of his pocket with the hand that was previously squeezing her bum and shut and silenced the room with a flick before abandoning his wand somewhere and putting his hand back on her arse.

“Draco,” she whimpered in a breathy voice which made his cock twitch. He growled when he heard his name, his first name which he’d never heard her use before in that breathless tone and moved to cover her lips with his own. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and nipped and sucked at it till she keened.

“Granger...Hermione,” he moaned into her mouth, she groaned in response to hearing her name being moaned, and her hand that had been clutching his shirt moved south and cupped his length. He pulled his lips away from hers resting his forehead against hers, he could see the wet patch that his mouth had made over her blouse, and the wild arousal in her eyes. She lightly squeezed his length again and he gasped and closed his eyes as his eyes rolled back in blinding pleasure. He latched on to her neck again, biting and sucking, determined to leave a mark on her. His fantasies did her no justice, she was so much better than he could ever imagine. The taste of her skin, the feel of her body pressed to his, the little sounds she made. It was exquisite. She was exquisite. And he wanted more. So much more. He detached himself from her neck and moved both his arms to wrap them around her waist. He pressed his forehead back against her and panted, trying to catch his breath and clear his head. His eyes were closed, he knew that if he looked at her in her dishevelled state, he wouldn’t be able to control himself and it was important that he got a few coherent words out before things went any further. He moved her hand that was cupping his erection and brought it up to rest on his chest, there was no way he would be able to think if she was cupping his hard length.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers, she was blushing scarlet and tried to look away.

“Granger look at me,” he said. She didn’t.

“Hermione, love, look at me.”

Her eyes snapped up to his at the use of her first name or the term of endearment he wasn’t sure.

“However much I am enjoying this there’s something I need to say before we take this any further.”

She bit her lip and gave him a slight nod.

“I like you Granger. I have for more than a year now...various versions of this scenario have featured in my many fantasies, and it is taking every ounce of self-control I have to not just push you up against the wall and ravish you till your vocabulary consists of just my name, but I want more than just a one-time thing. It isn’t just lust for me Granger. I want more. So if that isn’t acceptable to you, maybe we should stop where we are now.”

The hand that was resting on his chest moved up to his collar and pulled him down before her lips enveloped his. It was Draco’s turn to be surprised when she nipped and sucked at his bottom lip. The kiss quickly turned heated and he pressed her against him again with a feral growl. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled herself even closer to him, letting no air pass between them.

When they separated to get some air Draco exclaimed, “Thank Merlin you did not wear a bra today!”

“You noticed?” Granger replied astonished, colour blooming across her cheeks, hunching forward slightly as if to hide her breasts from view.

Draco snorted and said, “At the risk of sounding like a complete creep, let me tell you that I’ve been watching you for over two years now. One look at you when you stepped out of the atrium in the fireplace and I knew you weren’t wearing a bra, but I had to confirm my suspicion which I was able to do when I felt up your back in the elevator.”

He smirked at her smugly.

“Oh you absolute prat,” she said with a mixture of aggravation and mild mortification. “You were the one who jerked the lift in the morning, didn’t you?” she asked while smacking his chest.

His smirk widened, “Slytherin Granger, remember?”

Before she could reprimand him some more he moulded his lips to shut her up and it was easy to get lost in the feel of her lips against his own. When they broke apart, panting heavily, Draco pulled away from her a little and fixed his gaze on a point just above her head. He steeled his nerve and took a deep breath, the words tumbled out of his mouth unbidden. “I like you Granger. I have for some time now. I don’t know when it started. I don’t know if it was when you spoke for me at my trial or when you decided to escort me down Diagon Alley when everyone was glaring at me. Or when you encouraged Aunt Andromeda to accept the olive branch my mother extended. All I know is that you’re the kindest, most beautiful woman I know and if I went back and redid our entire school life differently, I would still not be good enough for you-- no, let me finish,” he stopped her before she could interrupt his tirade. “Which is why I was content with watching you from afar. Until today that is. You just had to up and decide not to wear a bra today, did you? Then you had to go ahead and react to my touch in the lifts this morning, and I was done for. Up until today you had been a part of my deepest, most pleasurable fantasies. I didn’t allow myself to think of you as anything but unattainable. When we both walked out of that lift this morning, everything I didn’t dare to let myself think about just burst through from the corners of my mind, and I was utterly consumed with the thought of you. I mean, looking at me, I’m vomiting words as if I’ve been given a strong dose of veritaserum. That’s not it, is it? It’s you Granger. You completely disarm me. I know I was a right shit to you for so many years because of something you had absolutely no control over, and you were tortured in my presence in my home by my crazy fucking aunt and I didn’t do anything to stop her or help you. I know I’ve apologised but I just...I can’t tell you how terribly sorry I am and probably will be for the rest of my life. I have nothing of value to offer, and you can definitely do so much better than me but here I am laying my cards out anyway. I like you Granger. I don’t just want to date you, I want to be with you. I want to worship you, just as much outside the bedroom as inside it. And if you find yourself wanting the same thing, I’ll spend as much time as you’ll allow me trying to better myself for you, to be a man that you can be proud of, even after you eventually grow tired of me.”

Small, warm hands enveloped his cheeks, his eyes snapped to hers at the touch. There was a soft smile on her face as she looked into his eyes.

“I have a confession of my own to make,” she said. “I’ve been observing you for some time as well. You are not that boy you used to be back when we were at Hogwarts. And while you definitely were a complete areshole to us, we always gave back as good as we got, didn’t we? You were a product of your environment. You’d been raised to hate anyone that wasn’t like you. I don’t blame you for that. You didn’t know better at the time. And when you did start to understand your prejudices, there was a war looming over our heads and you were just trying to survive, and I would never begrudge you that. You were a child, just like I was. You didn’t have a choice. You did what you could for us at the Manor. Had you tried to intervene, she would have definitely killed me and you. And what a pity that would have been because then I wouldn’t have been able to see you turn into the man you are today. The man you are today is gracious in the face of hatred and polite to a fault. People have been less than kind to you since the war and you- you have taken all the disgust and unkindness with the utmost poise and civility. And I respect that Draco. It takes a lot to unlearn everything you’ve been taught for most of your life, and overcome your prejudices. And to do that in the face of the disdain you receive from most people is admirable. I admire that. And I’m already proud of you.”

She grinned at him when she saw the disbelief on his face.

“I don’t know when this admiration for you turned into something deeper, but I like you too. Of course it helps that you’re stupidly attractive. Now that you aren’t trying to bully me at every turn, I can actually appreciate just how gorgeous you are. And I want the same thing you want. I’d like to see where this thing between us goes.”

Draco beamed at her before he crashed his lips against her in an all-consuming kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that.  
> Or at least that you didn't completely hate it.  
> The prompt (in case anyone was interested to know) was National No-bra Day.
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought about this.  
> So please review.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
